


I will sing no requiem

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy watched their grief from afar... alone, yet he feels nothing for his dead father.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	I will sing no requiem

Fundy watched from afar as everyone dealt with their grief for his father, he felt nothing towards the dead man. Wilbur didn’t deserve his time, Wilbur didn’t deserve anything from him. Fundy didn’t want anything from Wilbur or Wilbur’s family. He didn’t want Phil to take pity on him, he didn’t need Tommy’s and Tubbo’s sympathy, or Techno’s acknowledgement. He was sick of Eret telling him that it was okay to miss Wilbur. He didn’t miss him. Wilbur stopped being his father long before his death. He preferred Nikki’s company now anyways. 

Nikki understood.

She did not grieve for his father, she felt no despair for the man. Nikki stood tall and did not weep for the man Wilbur Soot once was, she did not mourn her lost friend, she did not feel anger at the General who had abandoned her. She couldn’t wax poetic of his greatness to him like Tommy would, she couldn’t tell him of Wilburs sorrows like Phil would. Nikki wouldn’t sing a requiem for Wilbur because he threw away everything Nikki ever gave him.

Fundy found it refreshing that Nikki didn’t feel anything towards his father. Nikki was angry of course but not at Wilbur, no Wilbur didn’t get all the attention. Nikki was angry with Tommy. It was interesting, no weepy stories of Wilbur, no mourning his greatness, or saying Wilbur cared for him. Nikki openly spoke ill of the dead man. She’d tell him about all his deeds good or bad if asked. Never sugar coated anything like Phil or defended Wilbur like Tommy. Nikki told the story how it looked.

Wilbur Soot was a General who founded a country, fought in a war, neglected his son, was exiled, abandoned his own soldiers and family, descended into insanity, and died by his own fathers hand. Nothing more, nothing less. No sugar coating or cutting out bits. 

Then… Nikki fell apart. Tommy confronted her, she finally got her chance. She called Tommy Wilbur and screamed for hours. Nikki was angry with Wilbur and Fundy was mad, because how dare Nikki get to be mad when he couldn’t be because Wilbur wasn’t anything to him anymore..

He missed his dad, not Wilbur. 

He couldn’t miss Wilbur because his father had died long before Wilbur did...


End file.
